Abyssal Dreams
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: AU Turned away by the organization Clare wanders aimlessly till an unlikely encounter changes her fate. Riful of the west has found her and moved by her heartache seeks to fulfill Clare's wish. She would make her a claymore, her own. ClarexRiful
1. Chapter 1

Abyssal Dreams

Notes: This chapter has not been beta read, if interested please get in contact. The fic is AU but as IC as possible. It will contain shoujo-ai and probably Yuri. Please let me know what you think.

Facts: Fic will be as cannon as much as possible except for the fact Clare becomes a warrior to Riful, instead of the organization.

Chapter 1

Clare sat, for how long she did not know. Time had come to a standstill for her, mind and body unmoving as the world rushed by around her. Night had graced the sky at least twice since she came to rest, but she could not recognize it as the passing of days. To her the world had become grey, barren, and dead. All that remained for her she now clutched in her tiny hands cradled tightly to her breast. It was Teresa, the only part of her that Clare's small body could bring with her, Teresa's severed head. Even now so long after death it had not decayed and remained pristine as if still alive.

Clare had lived her young life in darkness, pain, and terror. Overtime she had come to accept it as what was, no joy, no comfort, no existence. But that had changed. In one stroke Teresa had entered her life as a dazzling beacon of life and hope. Clare had been made victim to her image which at the time had been so radiant that it had been burned permanently into her heart.

With but a slash of her claymore the darkness had vanished as if it had never been and the world had exploded in color once more. She could laugh, cry, and love… But no now, no longer. Her light, her life, it has been extinguished and now Clare sat alone, unwanted by the organization. She had pleaded with the man in black to accept her, to make her as Teresa was, but she had been turned away. They spoke of a taint, a seed of rebellion that had been sown inside her by Teresa's selfish actions. A warrior who would serve though passion and not loyalty was of no use to them.

From that moment on she had gone west, her feet blistering a callusing as she strode along dirt and cobbled roads. It was the direction that Teresa had lead them along, a journey that was now traveled alone as Clare refused to accept the truth. From time to time she would stumble across a stream or bushel of fruits within the forest were she restored her strength, but it was so little and each day she grew weaker both body and mind.

It eventually dawned on her that her journey was in vain. Teresa would never open her eyes again, never smile at her again, never hold her again. When those thoughts finally crashed into her exhausted body her feet stopped in their tracks, not to move again. She had stood for a time till the protest of her exhausted body was too much before taken to the side of the deep forest path to sit against a tree waiting. Waiting for the time she would no longer wake from her sleep.

"Ehhh?" A gruff voice sneered in curiosity and Clare showed no reaction as a towering shadow bathed her in darkness. It was the first time someone had stopped as they passed on the sparsely used path, this person perhaps only the third to have passed in the last several days.

Suddenly Clare found her arm encircled by a gigantic hand and lifted from the ground as her body hung limply suspended by her captures strength. In a moment her head too was captured and she was forced to look up to meet the mans gaze. He was a brutish looking man with hostile eyes. Clare did little more then stare as she held onto Teresa's head, her fingers laced in her hair refusing to let go. The man showed no interest in it and simply spent some time inspecting her. He tilted her head side to side and even lifted her dress to examine her body. After a time it seemed he had become satisfied.

"I guess you will do." The man grunted in a dismissive manner and Clare found herself taken under his arm like some sort of package. She did not struggle or resist as she had no strength and her head, arms, and legs all hung limply while her languid eyes watched the dirt path slowly roll past below her. The journey soon deviated from the path and entered the forest. Time passed and all Clare could do was keep a death grip on Teresa, but her small hands where tiring and she was in real panic of losing her. To her fortune the man's trek seemed to have come to a climax as ancient stone appeared under his feet. He said nothing as he casually discarded her onto a mossy stone allowing her to quickly tug Teresa back to her breast.

"I guess I better get you cleaned up first." The man grunted to himself as he turned away from Clare and lumbered though some stone pillars. The area Clare sat at appeared to be the courtyard or square to some noble estate or manor, but she knew little of such things, and in her current state of mind did not care. The man's absents went on for a time, long enough for her to pass out into an dreamless sleep. It had not lasted long as she was jarred awake by the need for breath, choking a coughing she flailed weakly and managed to sit up in the shallow fountain pool.

"Wash." The gruff man demanded standing beside the age worn moss covered fountain. It had long since crumbled with age and the pool in which she sat had become a natural pond. Clare did not listen to the man she instead franticly searched for Teresa, soon spotting her lying upon a familiar mossy rock just beyond the fountain edge. Crying out she hastily tried to crawl and reach her but the man halted her with a giant hand on her head preventing forward movement. "I said wash." Clare shook her head violently as her arms reached out for Teresa blindly in need. The man growled loudly in irritation before he clued in.

"You want this?" The man said suddenly stepping back causing Clare to splash face first into the pond, no longer supported. The man picked up Teresa holding her before Clare and she nodded franticly, arms out starched. The man made a scowl and set the head on the side of the fountain, but did not let it from his grip. "If you want it back you will do as you're told. Otherwise I will throw it away."

Clare's eyes widened and she cried out no at the threat, her voice was weak from lack of strength. To show her willingness she quickly pulled off her soaked slip on dress and threw it aside, followed by her soiled panties. She began to scrub and rinse her dirt caked skin doing as she was told in a panicked hurried manner. The man observed passively waiting for the task to finish, and when it was Clare stood up in the fountain pond reaching desperately for her Teresa.

"Not yet, you have to be good and listen." The man spoke once more and moved the head away, Clare could hardly believe it and began to cry and scramble for it. Once more the man effortlessly kept her separated from Teresa and used the opportunity to remove her form the pool. He carried her under one arm as he held the Teresa in the other marching into the dim entryway of the stone structure. Inside a grand room spread open with mammoth pillars that held up a crumbling ceiling. In the center of the room an elegant yet aged wooden bench stood, bathed in a spotlight of warmth that filtered though the cracked ceiling. Upon it laid several worn yet still attractive pillows as well as a plain but very well kept slip on dress not much unlike the one she had removed in the fountain.

Clare was quickly deposited on the bench as the man turned and moved to one of the nearby pillars. Midway up a violent crack ran through it where a large chunk of stone had shipped away. There he set Teresa's head cradled in the natural shelf before he turned back to Clare. "You will wait here. If you behave you will have this back." The man spoke and Clare looked as if she would cry again, but nodded her head franticly knowing she had no chance to reach Teresa. The man lumbered forth and collected the dress and with surprising care he slipped it over Clare. He then turned disappearing into the darkness.

"Oh Duph, you're back so soon." Riful smiled up from her simple wooden throne. She sat in one of the deepest darkest chambers of the ruined castle and had been awaiting Duph's return. It had been some time since her last meal and she had been eagerly looking forward to it.

"Yes." Duph grunted. "I found one you will like, but she's kind of strange."

"Strange?" Riful frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"She is carrying around a claymore's head. She refuses to part with it." Duph explained as she moved to Riful's side.

"That is strange…" Riful mused and kicked her legs lightly back and forth. She however didn't give it a lot of thought and slipped from her throne. Without a word to her partner she left the chamber with a happy smile on her face and soon found herself at the entrance hall. Just as always her meal was there to greet her, however instead of sitting upon the bench as she had expected; Riful was amused to see the young girl hoping and jumping, straining to reach the head Duph and placed on the pillar. She could not help but admire the sight quietly for a short time before entering the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked sweetly startling Clare. Clare glanced over her shoulder to see Riful who wore a matching slip on. In response to the question Clare only looked back up at her goal… biting her lip as tears graced the corners of her eyes. Riful did not linger in the center of the room long, and quickly moved to Clare's side. The entire event was adorable and she sought to help Clare. "Here let me try." Riful offered and attempted to reach the head but had the exact same results as Clare.

"I don't think we can do this alone…" Riful mused softly smiling warmly as a plan formed. Perhaps threw this minor trial Clare would begin to trust her. "Here… how about I hold you up so you can reach?" Clare as first was torn but as Riful move behind her and griped her hips helping her to climb a little, she gave in.

Riful supported Clare weakly not wanting her to know the strength she truly hid. She used just enough to allow Clare to scramble up the side and just reach the dangling hair. She pretended to strain a little, but finally aided Clare in reaching high enough to grab the strands before she pretended to fall. Clare gave a soft cry as she tumbled down landing right beside Riful and she quickly cradled Teresa's head which had been pulled free.

"I'm Riful. What's your name?" Riful chimed in after some quit moments for them both to rest. Clare hesitated and clearly did not want to trust her but she glanced back at Riful replying in a small whisper.

"Clare."

"That's a beautiful name." Riful spoke and scooted so she could kneel properly beside Clare. "Is she your friend?" Riful pointed towards Teresa and Clare's eyes widened instantly became defensive trying to turn away and hide Teresa. Riful however stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to be your friend too." Her words had lingered for a moment before Clare's lips moved.

".er…. esa.."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear." Riful leaned forward closer to Clare unable to hear the whisper.

"Her name is Teresa." Clare spoke a little louder.

"Teresa…" Riful spoke soft and slow savoring the name. "It's a very lovely name as well. Hey… come with me!" Riful stood and took Clare by the upper arm with both her hands, tugging her to follow but not forcing her to do so. Clare didn't respond at first but soon complied and let herself be lead back to the bench where she was sat down by Riful.

Because of the small bond she had formed with helping rescue Teresa the rest of the day progressed as she had hoped. In following hours Riful had managed to bring Clare out of her shell enough to play simple games and even enjoy some fruits and water that she had Duph deliver. She had a lot of fun and really enjoyed Clare's company, but now as dusk was beginning to set it was becoming time to eat.

"I really had a lot of fun playing today." Riful spoke honestly with warmth warmly sitting on the bench with her legs under her. Clare who sat beside her looked up lightly startled then appeared downcast. She looked down at Teresa combing her hair with her fingers for a short time before she spoke.

"Are you going to eat me now" Clare questioned softly. Riful was momentarily surprised at the question. Had she heard her correctly? Of course she had, so Clare knew she was a monster.

"How did you know?" Riful smiled and began to beam quite happy at the pleasant surprise. Clare did not reply to the question as she sagged with resignation. With little hesitation she pulled her slip on over her head removing it and stared at Riful with dead eyes.

"Please, take my guts. I don't care, I don't need them anymore. If you want them, then take them." Clare spoke calmly but began to grow desperate towards the end. "Take them, take them I don't want them." Clare began to tremble before starting to tear up and finally cry. "Take them…" Her voice broke weakly as she covered her eyes with her fists sobbing.

Riful was taken aback by the display and words. Though she was a monster she still held human feelings and one of the deepest rooted was her inner child. She always made friends with her food, always preferred the young and innocent. The ones who would trust blindly so just for a moment she could sweep away some of the loneliness she often felt and have a true friend.

It always began like this; she would send Duph out searching for a playmate. When they where kidnapped they where often terrified and scared but somehow throughout the day Riful managed to earn their trust and friendship. It was in the final rays of light when her playmate fell asleep that she would end their life painlessly, then feast on their corpse.

This display however was new and it disrupted her cycle. Never before had any of her victims known her true nature, not any in all the countless years she existed. The trust and friendship she formed with Clare she truly valued just as she had valued it of all her other playmates. So as Clare cried offering herself, Riful could only feel pain and hurt.

"Why, why do you want to be eaten?" Was all Riful could ask, her concern was clear in her voice.

"She's dead…" Clare choked. "Teresa is dead… i.. she…" Clare's words were broken and almost unintelligible. Riful could not help but lean forward placing her hands on Clare's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Teresa. She was important to you?"

"T..they.. why? Why?" Clare continued to make little sense. Riful was beginning to grow distressed as well until somewhere in Clare's random phrases something stood out, "They wouldn't put her inside me…"

"..put her inside me…" Riful pondered and no mater how she looked at it there was only one explanation. The girl had wished for the organization to make her a claymore but they refused her. That in itself might be enough to make the assumption illogical as the organization was always short on warriors and orphaned girls where only so common. She wanted to become a monster… willingly...

That thought resounded like an iron gong inside Riful, she felt shaken as it hit a nerve long buried and long forgotten. As Clare cried openly Riful frowned and was lost in a maelstrom of thoughts. They rested upon the fate of Clare as well as the agenda of the organization. But in the end it was the quietist whispered thought that silenced all the others. If the organization can make monsters… why cant I…

"Do you want Teresa inside you?" Riful questioned seriously and her words cut though Clare's anguish like a sharpened blade. Clare looked on with a disbelieving tear stricken face unsure she had heard correctly. "Do you want to become like Teresa?" Clare looked overwhelmed and on the verge of another break down but a stiff shake from Riful pulled her back. Her jaw opening and closing wordlessly Clare's eyes filled with hope and she finally give a nod as well as a hoarse pleading yes. Riful's serious expression soon melted into a smile of excitement and wonder. She truly looked forward to what was to come…

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Abyssal Dreams

Notes: Shorter chapter but more to come soon.

Chapter 2

Riful smiled warmly as she ran fingers though Clare's long golden hair. She lay beside Clare who was contorted in agony and had only recently fallen asleep. Riful held Clare's hand and caresses her cheek and hair as she had each night since she implanted Teresa's flesh within her. Though it was so long ago Riful clearly recalled her own pains of the transformation process and she wished to sooth as much of them as she could. Only three months had passed since their first meeting, two since the operation, and she was quickly growing attached to her new pet.

Clare was a refreshing change to the dull endless routine of eating and sleeping and she looked forward to each morning when Clare awoke. It was not a bond of friendship she felt for Clare, but more of a sinister curiosity. How would she grow with time, would she gain the strength of a claymore or perhaps die from complications in the transformation.

The truth was as knowledgably and insightful as she was, she did not know the exact method or process the organization used to transform a human. It was not as simple as cutting one open and sealing a chuck of yoma flesh within them, no, it was far more complex then that. It had taken her a month of deep contemplation of how to go about it and now seeing Clare she was sure she had succeeded.

Already Clare's brown strands of hair were beginning to fade and lose their strong color. It was the first sign of transformation. Well the second, the first being the agony one felt as the yoma flesh devoured and rebuilt their body from within. The pains would last for many more months, but they would pass and when they vanished the transformation would be complete.

It would take time for Clare to learn to tap into her yoki, even longer to control it but this Riful did not mind. She had all the time in the world and could afford to spare a portion of it training Clare her own personal pet claymore. The thought sent shivers down her spine. The organization loved their little experiments and now here she was forging her own. Before she could finish that train of thought a jarring thump resounded though the room as Duph entered, a heavy dresser in his arms that had collided with the door frame.

"Duph! I swear if you wake her again…" Riful scolded sternly. "Do you know how much effort it takes to get her to sleep?" It was so difficult to lull Clare off to sleep especially now in the worst of the pain. Its not that she felt concern for her pain, but rather her state of mind and condition.

Clare had to remain healthy and strong. If she was to become weakened it could easily affect her transformation especially since it was an untested experiment. The organization had hundreds of years of research to insure the best results, she only a single month. There was no doubt the process would work however if she grew to fatigued the results could easily turn unfavorable.

"I'll be more careful." Duph grunted quietly and lumbered into the room setting down the dresser. He didn't particularly like Riful's new fixation on Clare but didn't complain. As it was he catered to Clare under orders and felt resentment for it, but at the same time felt satisfied. He didn't like dealing with humans or claymores, but he had not seen Riful so happy in many years. He lived to serve her in any way he was able, he only wished it did not involve such trivial tasks like theses.

The reason for collecting all the furniture was that unlike Riful who was satisfied with cold dark dungeon walls, Riful thought Clare needed a more human environment to rest. Over the past few months Duph had managed to gather a number of items to improve the comfort of the room. The dresser had been the only outstanding item and with its addition the room finally seemed complete.

Riful continued to pamper Clare's sleeping form long enough to insure she would be able to sleep throughout the night. Satisfied she would be fine on her own Riful tucked the heavy blanked around Clare and slipped from the bed casting her a warm smile. She then beckoned for Duph to follow and together they left the room disappearing into the depths of the mazelike tunnels. Their destination was not long in coming but it was a surprise to Duph as Riful lead him into 'that room'

"Riful?" Duph questioned as they entered the cavernous room, There was very little within it other then the generous amount of space it held. It was so large that together they could occupy it fully awakened. He did not get a verbal answer to his question as Riful turned on him, the expression on her face one he had also not seen in many years and he became momentarily fearful.

Without a word Riful removed her dress and gently set it at her feet, her eyes commanding Duff to follow suit. The hunger and desire was terrifyingly intense. Was this turn of events also due to Clare's arrival? Duph could only shiver knowing what was to come this night, it would be full of passion but for him mostly pain. He did not mind it so much because he loved Riful so dearly, he would do anything she asked of him.

Clare whimpered in her sleep disturbed by phantom feelings of a river washing over her, drowning her in its raw power. Her body and mind could not understand the feeling and she pouted in discomfort as the river grew fiercer becoming like a sea in a maelstrom. The storm grew and grew until with a violent climax occurred, then the seas calmed and allowed her to sleep restlessly again. So distracted by the phantom river her ears did not hear the distant piercing cry's that echoed though the dead halls of the dungeon.

"Dose it still hurt?" Riful questioned concerned as she looked over Clare who sat beside her. They were both in the courtyard of the crumbling castle. The stone walls that once confined it now lay broken and littered around the area effectively creating a stone fenced garden in which to play. Moss covered much of the stone and thick soft grass padded the ground while an assortment of common flowers dotted about. It had now been six months since the operation and Clare's pain had finally vanished, or so Riful thought. Clare continued to clutch her stomach even now, just as she had through the months of pain.

"No." Clare replied softly but did not elaborate as she stared down at her hands. Riful was personally proud of the fact she had found a way to implant Teresa's flesh without cutting Clare open. Scares before becoming a yoma never healed and often times the organizations hasty and careless operations left a claymore's abdomen visually mutilated. She was not vain but she did not want her Clare to appear butchered like that. She wanted her to remain pristine, pure, at least in appearance.

"It's just..." Clare began to speak but a light blush visited her cheeks and she lost the will to continue. Riful smiled at the adorable picture and scooted closer to her gifting her with a flower crown she had just made. Clare's own flower crown was incomplete in front of her. She wasn't really skilled at making them though Riful could not fault her. It was her first time.

"You can tell me. We are friends." Riful hugged Clare as if she where her sister. It was so much fun to spend time with Clare. When she did she was free of her life as an abyssal, as a monster. It was not that she disliked those aspects of her life, in fact she quite enjoyed being what she was. No, it was simply the fact she had long since had a friend, someone who trusted and did not fear her.

Well Clare didn't particularly trust her nor was she immune to fear, but she was at least considerate and remained strong in front of her. Clare knew what she was, well at least enough to know she fed on human flesh. She had no idea how great a monster sat beside her and Riful was not in any hurry to reveal it to her. For now Clare was satisfied to be one with Teresa and she did not ask questions.

"I know Teresa is gone, and all that's inside me is her flesh" Clare began and her tiny hands clutch tighter to her stomach. "But sometimes… sometimes I think I can feel her. As if she's here… protecting me" Riful couldn't help but rest her head on Clare's shoulder and place a hand over Clare's. She knew what Clare was speaking of. Her love for Teresa was so strong that she wanted her to be with her forever. They where just imaginations Clare was creating holding tightly to the dead flesh as if it were her only connection left to her memories.

"She is." Riful smiled and the acknowledgment of that startled Clare. "She is inside you now, protecting you, making you stronger. Everything you do from now on, she will be there watching over you." Riful felt there was no reason to shatter Clare's hopes, instead empowering them could only make her stronger. It was rare for a claymore to desire their powers, to live a life of hunting monsters. No those loyalties and ambitions where broken into them by the organization. She did not want Clare to be a slave to her new blood; she wanted her to be free and to embrace it as a gift. It was with those very same feelings that she had become what she was today and no other claymore since had reached her plateau in the annals she had left behind.

It was no surprise when Clare began to cry openly torn between relief, sadness, and joy. Riful continued to hold and comfort her looking to the cloud speckled sky. She could hardly wait. 'Hurry up and grow Clare, my Clare. Hurry and become strong for me.' Riful closed her eyes still resting her head on Clare's shoulder and remained there for as long as Clare's tears fell.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Abyssal Dreams

Notes: Another quick update, not sure how long the muse will stay with me though. Just for those who are interested the events in cannon will probably appear in this fic but for now I am building Clare and Riful's complex relationship. There may be a few more time skips yet before reaching cannon's time period but its not to far off. Comments are welcomed, as well as anyone interested in Beta'ing.

Chapter 3

Clare calmed herself and stood still in the courtyard of the castle. Her eyes where closed and she stood in a defensive stance with a heavy wooden sword in hand. Her target was near and she had to concentrate. 'Concentrate, focus, see' Clare chanted in her mind and began to feel out the yoki wavelength around her. It was as a quiet stream flowing along an infinite plane where yoki sources would obstruct the flow like protruding stones. She had practiced this skill as she had been taught but each time she felt she made progress her goal slipped out of reach. Each time it was harder and harder to detect her target, as if there the yoki had completely vanished.

Wait… a ripple. It was little more then the reaction to a single swipe of an insects wing above the calms stream, but it was enough. Eyes shooting open Clare turned and leapt from the ground to a leaning pillar only to rebound higher scaling the castle wall till she stood atop its roof. There she was, Riful sat smiling as her leg kicked lightly dangling off the ledge of the eve.

"You found me so quickly this time." Riful complained like a pouting child. "Are you cheating? You must be!"

"I'm not cheating." Clare defended her tension and stance unchanged as she stared Riful down.

"I suppose not." Riful smiled and hopped to her feet and spun in a small circle childishly before peering back and up at Clare. Clare had grown taller in the past two years and was in the middle of becoming a young adult. It please Riful to no end the progress Clare was making. The truth was her progress could be seen as average for, but that would only apply if Clare was truly half yoma like other claymores. Clare was only one quarter yoma and because of it was victim to many disabilities. The first and most noticeable one in Riful's eyes was her lack of speed and power. It wasn't that she couldn't be fast or strong. It was simply that she was forced to train tirelessly to meet the standards that others would reach naturally.

"Well as a reward for finding me so quickly, let's play a game!" Riful beamed and Clare grit her teeth tensing more noticeably and deepening her stance. "Awww come on, this ones a fun game!" Riful whined softly at Clare's apprehension but it was only teasing. Clare had great reason to fear her games now. No longer did they play in the garden making flower crowns, no now their games involved sweat and blood. She spared no effort in training Clare but she was careful not to overwhelm her, to break her resolve. Still it did not stop her from pushing Clare right to the very edge of it.

"The game is tag!" Riful explained happily. "For the next hour you have to try and catch me. Anything can count, if you touch me or strike me with your sword. But! Here's the penalty. If you can't catch me in one hour then it's my turn to be it." Clare visibly paled at the seemingly innocent penalty but she knew better. The fact there had not been more details on the penalty was that the game would be ended if that happened. It meant a wild dash for her life, Riful wouldn't hold back as she tried to catch Clare and one hit would be enough to break her.

"And we begin…. Now!" Riful announced and narrowly avoided a blurring sword strike from Clare. She had avoided it effortlessly by leaping back with only the toes of one foot propelling her, floating though the air as light as feather to land some meters back. Clare did not pause in her assault and had already dashed forward, but yet again Riful leapt away. It was as if she was skipping about but her leaps where extraordinary in length.

Clare could barely keep up as she had far more difficulty scaling and traversing the broken awkward terrain of the ruined castle's walls and roof. Riful on the other hand had no difficulty at all prancing about on them as if they were level ground. The difference between them had always been as clear as night and day. Though Riful sometimes humored Clare she made sure she saw her strength. It gave Clare a goal, a point of reference to focus on. Little by little over the past two years after her training began she has seen the distance shortening between them. Each attack closer, swifter, if only by millimeters she was slowly catching up.

Suddenly Clare felt a ripple of anticipation coarse though her. She had been waiting for theses circumstances for some time. For months she had set a trap and lain in wait for the perfect opportunity to spring it, and with each leap Riful took forward the trap was slowly closing shut. Stay calm, don't let her sense it, it would all be for nothing if she alerted her to soon. Calmly and controlled she scrambled after Riful until the chase lead them atop a row of mossy pillars. They had once supported a square ceiling but it had vanished with time, now all that remained was the support pillars and crumbling stone slabs that rested atop them. Closer… closer… c…. there!

As Riful giggling and laughing landed on the last stone that stood atop the pillars and Clare threw her sword with dazzling force at a pile of rocks that rested against the pillars base. In an instant they shifted and the force was just enough to knock the pillar ajar and cause the stone slab Riful stood upon to slip and fall. Of course just as she had expected Riful would simply leap away, but the only place left to leap was isolated and that was all the trap she required.

Riful giggled again as she looked down just as her toes lightly came to rest on the new stone slab and was about to scold Clare for ruining part of her castle but then alarm filled her. Looking up sharply she found Clare not meters but feet away, arm outstretching to strike her. There where truly only milliseconds to escape and it was all she had needed Before her body's weight even came to rest on the stone she was already leaning back and pushed off skidding back out of harm's way. The swipe harmlessly crossing before her throat missing by only inches.

"Damn it!" Clare cried out angrily as she balled her fists, her expression was contorted rage with grit teeth glaring at Riful. Riful always loved that expression it simply brought endless delight but right now she found herself stunned. It had not been a lie, not a trick. Clare had truly almost reached her and that fact was shocking. As she considered it a smile and a deep sense of pride filled her. Her Clare, she had planed this. There was no chance she could have pulled this off without planning and considerable effort. It brought a flutter of excitement to Riful's chest and she felt flattered Clare had gone though so much trouble just to try and catch her.

"Awww, so close." Riful teased leaning forward beaming up at Clare standing just out of reach. Even though they where so close, now that the trap had failed the distances might as well have been miles. Clare did not look happy in the slightest and Riful momentarily sighed internally as she envisioned Clare breaking down into sobs. Clare had out grown that particular habit much to Riful's disappointment. She had always enjoyed Clare in tears because it was then when she was vulnerable. At those times Clare would not see her as a monster but someone to comfort her and that responsibility had always warmed her.

"Well you didn't catch me" Riful continued "but after coming so close I think you earned a real reward."

"I don't want a reward." Clare growled her face contorted in self blame. It was something Clare had been doing a lot recently. Each time she failed or was unable to meet an expectation she began to blame herself and work that much harder. Riful like that aspect of Clare since it did strengthen her, but at the same time she hated it. Clare might be just an experiment to her but she was also her friend. She wished Clare wouldn't be so hard on herself and realize that it takes time to grow stronger.

"Don't be like that" Riful pouted and stepped forward embracing Clare to comfort her. "You really did well! Next time I'm certain you will catch me!" Clare grew tense with emotion gritting her teeth but eventually Riful's words and comforting hug calmed her. Growing limp with resignation Clare looked down and off to the side in an embarrassed childish manner that made Riful smile. Giggling she continued to hug Clare tightly till she took one of her hands in hers breaking the embrace.

"Let's go to the city." Riful informed, Clare's reaction was immediate as she became confused yet excited. She wanted to reward Clare for her hard work and going to the city was one of Clare's favorite things. Though it was necessary, it pained Riful to keep Clare restricted to the castle. Even with her and Duph around Clare would sometimes become lonely so on rare occasions Riful had taken a trip to the city with Clare to cheer her up. It had been several months since their last trip and the hope in Clare's eyes showed just how much she looked forward to it.

"Duph!" Riful called loudly as she turned away from Clare but still held her hand like a little sister. Within moment Duph lumbered into view below on the ground. He had been sitting nearby observing the training like usual. "We are going to the city."

"Now?" Duph questioned and was a bit agitated by the fact. He didn't like the city very much, or more specifically the humans that lived in them.

"Yes now." Riful whined and leapt down from the pillar forcing Clare to cry out and follow as her hand was still captured. "You can't except two young girls go alone. We need a big strong man to protect us." Riful beamed. It was meaningless flattery but still it caused Duph to feel a sense of duty and pride. "Just remember if anyone asks, your our father!" Riful pointed out sternly and Duph nodded grudgingly. It was the ruse they used when they visited the city. Duph would be their father so questions would not be raised about why two young girls where alone. The only downside was that Riful did not age so they had to be careful not to let the fact be discovered. That was partly why the visits where so far apart and that when they did visit they kept a low profile. So no one would remember them.

Traveling to the city was slower then normal giving the fact Riful had decided Clare was strong enough now to make the travel without being carried by Duph. By the time they arrived Clare was exhausted but seeing the city again quickly revitalized her. They entered the city heading east towards the square with Duph walking slightly ahead, Clare behind him, and Riful beside her still holding hands. They did little to draw attention or interest besides Duph's brutish appearance receiving a few weary glances from the locals.

"Oh look the sweets lady is here again." Riful pointed ahead in the square where an elderly lady sat beside a small stone fountain. She had a basket of sweet bread at her side and a cloth across her thighs upon which she held a wooden tray of other small pastries. Though Riful had long since lost any interest or desire in human foods Clare on the other hand still being mostly human could enjoy them. Clare appeared excited but at the same time weary and it made Riful giggle a bit. Clare never liked to admit when she wanted something but Riful was always able to see though Clare's mask of indifference.

"Duph! Buy some sweats for us." Riful smiled and Duph glanced over her shoulder at the command and nodded with a scowl of frustration. He didn't mind following the order, he only minded having to pretend to be human. Lumbering over to the elderly woman Duph pointed down at the tray picking out several sweet and random demanding them.

The elderly woman for her credit did not appear at all afraid of Duph's intimidating presence and slowly collected the sweets wrapping them in a cheap cloth before offering them. Duph appeared to mutter and grumble as he exchanged some coins for the sweets, the woman smiling warmly. In moments Duph had returned with the sweets looking rather irritated as the elderly woman waved him goodbye.

"It looks like she remembered you." Riful mused and was rewarded with a grunt of Duph who appeared to now be brooding over something. Duph did not reply and handed off the sweets to Riful who happily opened it and plucked one of the buns free and offered it to Clare. Clare tried to look indifferent and casual when she took it and began to slowly eat but Riful could clearly sense the happiness Clare hid. She was about to comment on how happy Clare looked but a sudden ripple in the yoki wavelength made her grit her teeth.

"Duph." Riful spoke quickly and Duph nodded having felt the disturbance too. It was no yoma but instead a low level claymore numbered perhaps in the mid thirties. Her or Duph had little fear of being detected but Clare on the other hand was a different matter. She was suppressing her yoki as she was taught but it was still an unrefined skill for her.

If the claymore drew to near she would be able to sense Clare. Before their first trek to the city Riful had anticipated such an event might occur and was prepared to handle it, however the sudden disappearance of a claymore in the area would raise alarm. If that where the case the organization might send watchers to keep an eye on the city making it impossible to bring Clare again.

"Should I…?" Duph questioned the unanswered order, the one to hunt and dispose of the Claymore. Riful bite her lip as Clare ate her sweet, undecided to a course of action just yet. There other solution was to leave the city now but that would cut the visit short and she was very sure it would upset and hurt Clare. Gritting her teeth more Riful sighed and finally answered Duph with a nod of her head. She was not going to ruin Clare's day out, if worse came to worse and they sent the watchers she would deal with that situation then.

Duph gave a happy grin and began a chuckle in excitement before leaving their side to go deal with the threat. Clare was confused as Duph left but Riful kept her occupied and they explored the square together. It was not long later that Riful smiled; the aura had flared but faded like a candle being blown out. Duph had handled the threat.

"When Duph returns we can…" Riful smiled up at Clare but was silenced by what she saw. Clare's eyes where wide with disbelief and fear, her body trembling like a leaf. Riful was instantly concerned and worried, she shook Clare slightly trying to draw her out and comfort her but Clare only stared ahead unseeing.

"H..he killed her…" Clare spoke hoarsely in disbelief and fright. Riful was once more shocked, the claymore was quite a ways away it wasn't possible for Clare at her level to sense that far… But it was the only explanation.

"Clare…:" Riful spoke softly in a pleading manner to try and snap Clare out of it but her voice had the exact opposite effect. It drew Clare's attention to her, and for the first time ever Clare looked upon her with true mind numbing fear. The look pierced Riful's heart making her blood run cold as realization began to dawn in her mind.

She had expected that one day that Clare would be able to see past her mask at the true monster inside her. She had never expected the day to come so soon. She had not had time to prepare Clare, to teach her how to handle such blinding yoki. To Clare at this moment she must appear like a giant sun blazing, a radiant nova of malice and hate.

"Clare Clare!" Riful plead desperately trying to embrace her and comfort her, but Clare shook her head violently and stumbled back tripping and falling to the ground. Staring up as if Riful was about to kill her, tears filling her eyes. The sight of Clare, her friend looking at her in such a way was an attack Riful had no defense for. She had not felt such pain in so long and she began to plead with Clare to calm down, but her words went unheard. Clare finally turned scampering on the cobbled stone and began to flee.

'No… don't go…' Riful outstretched her hand as she felt paralyzed for the first time in her life. No.. she couldn't let Clare run away… Clare… Her Clare… She had quickly lunged forward embarrassing Clare tightly from behind hugging her and preventing her from running away. Clear began to struggle violently and cry drawing the local's attention. The street was not very busy but a number of civilians wandered it, and many where now looking on in interest. One even began to approach and seek the nature of the disturbance.

"What's going on here? Is everything ok?" The young man questioned and tried to lay and hand on Clare's shoulder to calm her. Riful once more stilled seeing this… this man, this human. He dared to touch her Clare… In her pained panic mind Riful held no control over her actions and the man blinked staring down at the pair… and his missing limb.

With a piercing cry the man stumbled back cradling his arm in disbelief and confusion. Her anger unleashed Riful did not want to be disturbed by humans, not now, her Clare needed her. How was she suppose to calm her down with humans interfering? With but a moments thought, the half dozen or so citizens on the street including the man were removed from the world, their gore and blood splashing the street and building walls. Clare in response gave a strangled cry, choking on her own overwhelming emotions and passing out. Riful could only girt her teeth in fury, as unknown to her, tears fell from her eyes.

Eng Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Abyssal Dreams

Note: Short chapter and final time skip, expect longer chapters and cannon timeline to appear next chapter. Just a few comments about reviews: Clare's reaction to Riful I consider ic because Riful had shared an innocent friendship with her (keeping her evil doing behind closed doors). Clare has not been corrupted by Riful's influence because the very thing she seeks is purity in her friend. Also don't forget Riful's yoki was enough to paralyze a number 3 in terror, Clare didn't stand a chance. She may have witnessed Pricilla's strength; however she never had the ability to feel it.

Chapter 4

Clare stood atop a crumbling eve of the castle overlooking the courtyard and forest, her hand caressing her stomach. Her eyes where soft and distant as her hand moved in a small circle, right now at that moment she was speaking to Teresa. She was telling her of all the things that had happened over the past few weeks since she had last spoken with her, how she was getting stronger and how Riful had been pleased with her progress. The conversation was silent and one sided but Clare had never minded this, she knew Teresa was there inside her listening with her faint smile.

"Oh, say hi for me." Riful smiled drawing Clare's attention away from Teresa and forced her to turn and look back to where Riful sat upon a stone behind her. Riful leaned forward arms on knees cradling her chin in hands. Clare's adorable habit of speaking to Teresa was one she loved to observe and had been doing so in secret. Clare always held such a peaceful blissful expression at those times and it always filled Riful's chest with warmth. Only now that Clare's conversation was coming to an end did she reveal herself.

"I already did." Clare replied seriously then looked back out to the courtyard and forest with longing eyes. The castle though it was her home was also her prison and she was not immune to loneliness. It had been a long time since she had met and spoken with anyone besides Riful and Duph and her encounters with Duph where usually short and unpleasant. Duph had no real liking for her and he didn't hide that fact. He tolerated her but Clare felt he would be just as happy to kill her as ignore her. Riful was the only one she could find comfort and companionship with but still, Clare at times desired more.

"You're brooding again." Riful mused softly with a small giggle as she suddenly hugged an unsuspecting Clare from behind. Clare had grown taller in the passing years and Riful was slightly indigent that she was so short in comparison. As it was, her arms could only encircle Clare's upper waist, her head resting just below Clare's shoulder blades.

"Sorry." Clare replied flatly and tried to glance down and back at Riful but only managed to see the arms around her. She did not mind the hug, it provided her with the comfort she had been seeking this evening. "It's just…" Clare continued but let the unspoken phrase stop, Riful would know what she meant.

"I know, but you know why we can't visit the city anymore." Riful sighed and gave Clare a squeeze. That particular event a few years back had been a dark point in her and Clare's friendship. She had almost lost Clare completely, but somehow, somehow it had all been washed away. For a moment Riful's mind lingered fondly on the night many months after the event in the city.

She had been torn and angry both at herself and Clare, no mater what she did Clare would put up a wall between them and shy away from her touch. She could do nothing to bring Clare out of her shell… nothing at all and that frustration was killing her. In a fit of angry passion she had spent the night with Duph, reckless and impulsive. It had perhaps been the most dangerous encounter her and Duph had ever shared, she had come so close to breaking him in her near irrational mindset. But the aftermath of that event had left her mind clear and focused. It was then she had sought to once more plead with Clare for her understanding, what she found however had shocked her.

The love making she had shared with Duph had not gone unnoticed by Clare's senses, Riful had not considered or thought about the repercussions of the act before she committed to it. Clare had felt their actions though their yoki almost as clearly as if she had witnessed them, and the effects on Clare's innocent mind and body had been extremely potent.

Clare had been in tears, terrified more of her own body then of Riful's presence when she arrived. Clare had been overwhelmed by their passion and a portion of those raw feelings had poured into her forcing her to reluctantly explore her own body. Riful had found Clare in the aftermath of her own climax, terrified and lost. Riful despite Clare's protest comforted her and held her tightly through the night as Clare cried openly and clung to her like a life line. After that night Clare had resolved her feelings for Riful. It did not happen immediately but a bond had formed that night and strengthened over time, now her and Clare where closer then ever before.

"I have a surprise for you." Riful breaking from her memories also broke from her hug. She smiled and took Clare's hand and insisted she followed. Clare wore a curios confused expression, but did not protest as together they descended from the roof and entered the entry camber to the castle. There in a beam of light sat a familiar bench Clare knew well, and it appeared to be their destination. Atop it sat a long cloth wrapped around a hidden object. Riful giggled and let go of Clare's hand once they where near and collected the concealed object offering it to Clare. It looked almost comical in her hands as its length surpassed her height.

"What is it?" Clare questioned but was denied an answer as Riful held the bundle up higher insistent Clare find out for herself. Clare did not hesitate and took it unwrapping it only to gasp softly in surprise and awe. Within the cloth was a claymore blade no different then the ones used by the organization's warriors. It appeared in perfect condition and held its own symbol. For a moment Clare was confused and she could not help but think the gift had been given at the cost of a claymores life. Riful seemed to pick up on her thoughts almost at once.

"This sword is very special; it was mine when I was still a warrior." Riful smiled and rested a hand on the symbol tracing her fingers around it in a playful childish manner. It didn't hold true sentimental value to her but it was something she had kept from those days and had never seemed to rid herself of. Now it almost seemed fated that Clare was the one to receive it, truth be told it would have been rather inconvenient to try and acquire a sword for Clare any other way. Very few blacksmiths could have forged it outside the organization and using another warrior's blade was simply something Riful didn't desire for her Clare.

"But this is yours, I can't take it." Clare gasped suddenly looking shocked. It made Riful smile at Clare's reaction; Clare was always making her smile. "I already have a sword…"

"Yes but you don't have a symbol." Riful held up a finger wisely and explained. "You don't know this but you are now at the age when the organization would test you. After the test, if you survived, the organization would award you a rank and symbol."

"But why… Why do I need a symbol?" Clare question confused. Riful sighed exasperated and stood before her pointing her finger strait at Clare's face with a stern expression.

"Because you are mine! This symbol as long as you carry it will tell everyone the same! I want the organization to know you, to see you. I want them to cry and scream in regret because they where foolish enough to turn you away. I want you to show them how strong you are, how strong Teresa has made you. I want them to remember your name for as long as they remember mine." Riful demanded heatedly and Clare was taken aback slightly before she bit her lip and looked down slightly ashamed at feelings of apprehensive she held for the gift. She did not question Riful further and clutched the claymore tightly, it was a powerful gift. One with a lot of feelings and responsibility attached and Riful was entrusting it to her, she could only feel blessed at that moment.

"Thank you…" Clare spoke softly and raised her eyes to Riful who lost her stern glare and replaced it with a warm smile.

"From now on training will be harder on you." Riful informed as she once more hugged Clare, this time from the front as Clare held the Claymore in both hands. "But I have faith in you; you have come so far so fast. I'm proud of you." Clare couldn't help but bite her lip more at the building emotion of joy. Riful had never spoken those words directly to her before and it was shocking at how powerful and effect they had on her. She wanted to hear them again.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Abyssal Dreams

Author Notes: This is a chapter I wrote awhile ago, but neglected to upload. I am uploading it now and working on more chapters to come shortly.

Chapter 5

Clare's eyes narrowed slightly as she stood with her back to a large boulder sitting along a rocky ridge. She wore mostly black, her cape circled her shoulders and draped down her back and front. When she held her arms at her sides it would close completely conceal what was underneath. Her shoulders and neck where protected by form fitting metallic plates that seemed more intent on accenting the outfit then providing actual protect.

Below the cape she wore a short breastplate that did well to conceal her gender and below that a lose shirt. Her pants where bound with a cloth belt and were of the same material as her shirt but grey in color. On her feet she wore metallic boots similar to the ones the organizations warriors wore. It was an outfit Riful had gifted her with recently and she was rather fond of it.

Unfortunately at the moment she didn't have time to appreciate her wardrobe as it seemed she had been too late in her mission. It wasn't easy finding that awakened being and now just as she had, three Claymores appeared to claim its head. There was little she could do since Riful had asked her not to take unnecessary risks, for now she was forced to only observe. Glancing around the edge of the boulder she stared down below where the three claymores faced off against the male awakened being.

They didn't know what they where facing or at least the two weaker did not. One had nearly been killed right off while the other recklessly rushed in seeking revenge. The high speed regeneration and body manipulation they displayed momentarily shocked Clare, but they did little to halt the awakens wrath. Finally all that stood was the leader who had displayed frighteningly speed as she rescued her downed companions and moved them to safety. Clare grit her teeth, the leader was strong but she was weakening fast, that ability of hers wasn't very efficient. Though she fought hard the awakened had far more endurance and soon captured and pinned her to the ground.

Clare felt a hatred building up inside her, this was indeed a being Riful wanted on her side but it sickened Clare. She watched with balled fists as the awakened plunged its tongue into the abdomen of the leader tearing into her. It only took Clare a moment to decide after that… Riful might scold her later but she was willing to take that chance. She couldn't bear to simply stand her and watch such a disgusting display any longer. Without a sound she leapt from her position and landed near the battle going unnoticed until she spoke.

"Excuse me." Clare steeled herself and tried to ignore the state of the Claymores as she called for the awakened's attention. Seeing the claymores up close filled her with nostalgia for Teresa, her death that still tugged painfully at her heart. The reactions to her voice was immediate from all of them as they looked sharply in her direction. The awakened thought, took his time and cocked his head slowly turning to stare. He tilted it eyeing her then pulled his tongue free from the leader so he could speak.

"A human eh… what good timing, here I was working up an appetite and was wondering where I'd find my next meal." It laughed. Of course it saw her as a human, Riful had taught her from the very first moment how to suppress her yoki so that she could remain undetected. Even if her yoki was fully released she was sure it wouldn't cause the being to even bat an eye.

"Run away, get away from here now!" The leader cried and drew Clare's eyes for a brief moment. If she had heard correctly from the cries of her companion the woman was named Miria, the other two Helen and Deneve. It was best she didn't get involved with them and simply complete her mission.

"I have business to speak with you about." Clare continued formally while the claymores looked on with confusion and shock. No doubt they too sensed her as only human and thought her to have lost her mind to speak so casually with such a nightmare. "My…" Clare paused a moment trying to find the proper word then continued. "My master has need of your service and requests you audience." The awakened stared at her in much the same way as the claymores before laughing loudly.

"You amuse me." Was all the awakened said before its tongue shot forward with blurred speed. Clare had anticipated the attack but was almost to slow to deflect it harmlessly with her sword. She had not taken a step and now stood with her claymore drawn, holding it at her side prepared to use it again if necessary. The awaked was instantly stunned by her defense.

"My master has need of your services." Clare continued. "And is willing to reward you for them." The awakened ignored her words as it lowered its head looking at her hard with burning hostility.

"Who are you." It demanded in a slow calculated voice registering her as the first real threat he had faced. Clare did not like the turn of events but did her best to remain stoic and show none of her uncertainty. She did not reply, not because she didn't want to but because she didn't know how to answer the question. To simply tell the being her name wouldn't satisfy it, but what else could she reveal? Her silence irritated the awakened and he turned completely towards her freeing Miria who gasped in relief at the loss of pressure on her body.

"You carry a claymore… did they send you?" The awakened demanded.

"I am not a claymore, nor do I serve the organization." Clare explained but it only angered the thing further.

"You lie, there is a symbol upon your blade." The awakened growled and crouched down battle ready.

"It is the symbol of my master." Clare stated and again and drew a sharp sense of surprise from Miria. Clare glanced her way feeling the change in her yoki power and grit her teeth, the woman's expression revealed she was aware of whose symbol the blade held. Turning back to the awakened she waited for his reaction. At first he appeared confused then surprised, and finally he began to roar loudly in laughter once more.

"I see, so that is how it is. I would never have fathomed one of us to take in pets." He grinned lewdly suddenly causing Clare to feel insecure. "Tell me what other tasks dose your master request of you?" The awakened sneered as to moved its tongue in a suggestive manner. She narrowed her eyes slightly and it did not go unnoticed as the begins laughter continued. Detecting no threat of attack she did not back away as he marched right up to her lowering his head less than a foot away.

"Yes… I can smell them… their all over you." The being sniffed at her grinning wickedly in a lewd manner once more. Clare was beginning to lose control of her temper as her fist tightened around her blade. "What I don't understand is why one of you warriors would serve one of us… oh but I think I already know. They must have a great tongue just like mine." He grinned and drew his putrid blood dripping tongue across her check and under her chin.

"You have not given me your answer." Clare stated slow and calm using what was left of her willpower not to sever the revolting appendage that instant.

"My answer?" The man raised a brow comically. "Well I'd tell you to inform your master I am not interested except for the fact... you will be dead."

"Very well." Clare smiled faintly quite happy with the answer. "My master has also told me to dispose of you in the event you refused their summons." Before the awakened could make the first move she vanished below him and severed two of his arms in passing.

Angered he rounded on her shooting his fingers at her, extending them like spears. A maelstrom of flesh bore down on her and none of it connecting as she carelessly and efficiently danced around them severing them with graceful swipes of her sword. She felt somewhat relived at the awakeneds weakness. He was fast and deadly but his attacks where nothing special, they where straightforward and easy to read though her senses.

"Damn you!" the awakened bellowed in pain as his fingers returned to him half their normal length. It seemed his regeneration was slow when in full battle form and this allowed Clare all the information she needed to feel victory was hers. She had only needed to remove the limbs fully and prevent them from being reattached.

As the awakened began to charge so did she. It swiped for her again but her blade had been ready and cut the arm in two. Not waiting for a counter attack as she twisted right under the him as he stood high standing, released her yoki power her muscles bulged noticeably allowing her the strength to claim a leg in a brutal swipe. Losing a leg set the awakened off balance and it cried out in rage toppling to the side.

Careless of reprisal Clare danced around the monster, its arms flailing and swiping at her. Each and every one narrowly avoided with calculated dodges. With each failed attack another limb was sacrifice until with terror the awakened found himself laying helpless with his limbs strewn around him just out of reach. Clare stared down at him and her faint smile turned downwards into resolve as she was more than happy to end this creatures life.

"W..wait stop, please I will see your…" Its last word was silenced as Clare thrust her blade into his gaping mouth, swiping and arcing around his large head. With a cry of anguished defeat the top half of the awakens head was decapitated, his tongue flailing about on its open neck till it gave a last twitch falling limply in death. It was at the same time the severed lump of flesh hit the ground that Clare's eyes turning to her right just as Miria suddenly blurred behind her with her blade tight against her throat.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded with narrowed eyes of intent, the wound in her stomach not hindering her and Clare had no illusion that if Miria wanted her dead, she would be.

"Miria, who the hell is she?" Helen growled though her pain interrupting Clare before she could reply. "She just took that awakened out like he was nothing!" Miria did not reply as she remained tense waiting for any reason to claim Clare's life.

"Is this how claymores treat someone who has saved their life?" Clare spoke softly and turned her head to stare more directly at her captor. Miria hesitated but after a moment lowering her blade and took a step back. Clare used the opportunity to sheath her claymore in the holster on her back under her cloak and then turned to leave. She did not get more then a few steps before Miria halted her, this time with a hand on her shoulder.

"I will allow you to keep your life for what you have done here; but I can't allow you to keep your secrets. Tell me the meaning of why 'she' sent you here." Miria demanded. Clare was at a loss for a moment, she had never been told not to speak of Riful's plans but she suspected that was because Riful never expected her to be asked about them. Clare had questions of her own and this was the perfect opportunity to get answers.

"Very will I will tell you." Clare glanced at Miria that turned to face her completely. "But in exchange you will answer my own questions." Miria considering until she gave a nod of agreement.

"Acceptable, now tell me what she is planning." Miria sheathed her own blade and crossed her arms waiting for the answer.

"A war is coming. The abyssal of the north is preparing to move south and he has amassed a considerable army. Very soon the lands will be thrown into chaos as the abyssal of the south defends her territory. Riful in anticipation of this is collecting allies to form her own army in hopes of defeating this invasion. If they are not defeated and the abyssal of the north conquers the south there is no telling the damage his army would inflict on the land and its people." Clare explained to the best of her knowledge and reasoned she had not revealed anything the leaders of the organization did not already know. Miria considered this for some time as Helen stared on clearly not understanding what was being discussed.

"I can not believe an abyssal would go out of their way simply to defend a land and its people." Miria spoke slowly. "What is she really planning?"

"In the event she gathers a strong enough army she plans to claim the head of both the north and south abyssal while they are weakened from combat." Clare stated simply, with logic and reason she was sure Miria would have come to the same conclusion regardless if she said anything or not. Miria looked suddenly distressed not likening what she was hearing.

"I have answered your question, now you will answer mine." Clare demanded and Miria looked defensive but didn't deny her. "You and theses two have displayed unusual abilities. How is that possible? Regeneration and body manipulation of that level is only achievable after awakening." Miria couldn't look less happy at that particular question and stared hard a Clare for a time.

"I cannot give you a definitive answer to that question but I'll gave give you my theory. You are correct, our unique ability are akin to that of an awakened beings but as you can see we are not awakened. I believe that sometime in out pasts we experienced a half awakening." Miria replied.

"A half awakening?"

"A half awaken is when someone awakens but dose not lose their mind. In my past I crossed my limit but somehow I was able to suppress it and return to normal. After that the quality of my yoki powers was completely different, it wasn't limited as it was before. So it leads me to believe I have already awoken but I have yet to lose my mind." Miria spoke and drew a gasp from her companion.

"You mean, you as well?" Helen asked perplexed.

"Yes, I believe all three of us must have awoken. That is why we where sent here to die." Miria replied.

"What do you mean sent here to die?" Helen demanded angrily and Clare too was most interested in the answer.

"You saw it yourself. We where no match for him. He was waiting for us to arrive almost as if he was told we would come. There is no doubt in my mind that the organization wished for us to fall here today." Miria explained and caused Helen to gawk in disbelief.

"I see the organization has not changed." Clare spoke softy then turned her head looking off into the distance with a scow. She was being sensed out by someone extremely far away. It was at the limit of her own range so she could not clearly read them. However she felt their surprise at being discovered. There was no reply from the others to her statement but a pained gasp sounded from Deneve as she came too. Clare's focus on the spy succeeded in scaring them off as she felt their yoki vanish.

"Deneve! Hey hold still your practically a gonner." Helen cautioned as Deneve sat up.

"You don't need to tell me something I already know." Deneve laughed slightly amused and grit her teeth. "I was listening to what you Miria was saying about awakening, if that's true that we can return to normal then if I cross my limit now maybe I can heal this wound before it kills me. If I don't I'm dead anyway."

"What are you talking about." Helen questioned and both her and Miria gasped as Deneve released her yoki power unrestrained. Clare watched on silently startled as flashbacks assaulted her. She had seen something like this before when Pricilla had killed Teresa, that thought along made Clare's hand instantly reach for the hilt of her blade.

"Wait!" Miria demanded moving between Clare and Deneve creating a human shield. "There's a chance she can turn back." Care stared at her with resolute eyes as each moment Deneve's yoki expanded.

"If I awaken fully don't hesitate to kill me." Deneve commanded as her limit was about to pass. Helen in distress managed to stand and prepare her blade to take Deneve's head as instructed. Clare for her part remained where she was and held tightly to her blade waiting and fearing the outcome. She had watched and waited and suddenly it climaxed, she was unprepared for it.

Deneve had passed her limit and just before her head could be claimed her yoki vanished retuning her to normal, her wound fully closed. Miria and Helen looked relived and turned to share their relief with Deneve about the impressive feat she had just preformed. Clare had yet to release her blade unable to believe what she had witnessed.

'What.. what just happened.' Clare's mind reeled for an answer but only Miria's previous words about half awakening filled her ears. Memories flashed though her mind of Pricilla facing off against Teresa, she had been past her limit yet… not awakened. Could she too have turned back if she wanted to, was Teresa's death something that could have been prevented? Clare did not like this train of thought, she didn't like it at all as old wounds began to open. No, she had to stop thinking about this, at least till Riful was by her side to provide her with answers or comfort.

"If the organization wants you dead, they will not stop at this." Clare spoke over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "You would be wise to abandon your loyalty for them"

"Wait." Miria called stopping Clare before she could walk away. "Tell me one more thing. Why do you server the abyssal." Clare considered the question for a moment before continuing walking away.

"There is no reason for you to know that." Clare declined the answer and was not hindered again as she walked into the distance.

"Who the hell was that." Helen growled staring after Clare who was no longer in sight.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Miria spoke with a hard gaze.

"Well whoever she is I think she has a point about one thing." Deneve sat up still weak from her partial awakening. "If the organization dose intend to kill us what are we suppose to do?" Miria considered Denve's words a moment before looking back in the direction Clare had left. There where options here she had never considered before, but options that where to insane to imagine. No for now they would play it safe… at least until a time when only the most reckless act would save them.

"We return to our assigned regions and speak nothing of what we know." Miria began to brief the other two on the plan. In the back of her mind she hoped she would cross paths with Clare again, and this time she would get the unanswered question.

End Chapter 5


End file.
